Photoelectric conversion sensors with various characteristics are constantly being proposed. For example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2 and the like noted below, there are proposals related to photoelectric conversion sensors that use a CIGS thin film.
Patent Documents 3 to 7 are provided as examples of other related art.